Hades
Hades was the Greek God of the Underworld, Necromancy, the Dead, and Wealth. He is surpassed in eminence by his younger brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. He is the oldest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. His name means "the unseen". His pet is the three-headed dog Cerberus. He serves as the true and final antagonist of the crossover series. mainly in the final story arc. Profile Alias: Background Birth of the New Axis Powers Physical Appearance Hades' appearance is that of a well-looking grown man with a tall, muscular figure, completely white skin and black long hair that is considered to be beautiful. His most distinctive traits is his turquoise eyes, causing even Naruto to doubt if he is "an evil god". Personality Hades is a noble and wise god, said to be of good heart, only his thoughts to conquer the world to punish all mankind both in life and death, making it look like he's evil. Hades hates violence and according to his sister Pandora, does not like that either to see the Specters fight each other or get hurt. However, he does not know the love and considers that this feeling is an illusion, so despised. Hades' ideals contained in the belief that positions the death as the last and final salvation. Hades says that "to maintain order in the world should inspire fear in the hearts of people, knowing that if they do wrong will be punished after death". Through the Greatest Eclipse it intended to "cleanse" the land of all life, believing it was the only alternative to stop humanity. Synopsis Underworld Arc Abilities Necromancy: As the God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased, to the degree where was able to gift them to worthy mortals. Hades can also instantly steal souls from mortals or magical beings from far; Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul. *'Power Over the Undead': Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts. *'Death Curses': Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. *'Death Sense': As the God of the Dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. Ferrokinesis: As the God of Wealth, Hades can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. Geokinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos. Osteokinesis: As the God of the Dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically control numerous bones at once. Umbrakinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness - the same as his children, but his are tremendously powerful in comparison. *'Darkness Generation': *'Darkness Shields': *'Darkness Absorption and Dissipation': *'Imperceptibility': *'Shadow Travel': Telekinesis: Infernal Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, and various daimons, along with many others. Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Agility: Invulnerability: Immense Endurance: Flight: Immortality: Like all Gods, Hades is immortal, and cannot be slain by mortal means. Regeneration: Godly Cosmo Power: Equipment Broadsword: Power Stats Tier: High 4-C to 4-B Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Deities Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters